Midwestern Republic (America Divided)
The Midwestern Republic of America (German: Mittleres Westen von Amerika) also known as the Midwestern Republic, Germania Amerika and the Fourth Reich is a country located in the North-Central Region of the former United States. It consists of the states of Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, Ohio, South Dakota, and Wisconsin. Bordering to the south is Dixieland, Quadland, Montana and Wyoming to the west, Canada to the north and New England to the east. The Midwestern Republic is known for its German-based background. However, despite being known for its German background, most Midwesterners do not speak German. However, a sizable minority speak Midwestern American German. In addition, the Midwestern Republic also contains communities of non-Germanic Europeans (such as Poles, Serbs and English), African Midwesterners, Hispanics, Asian Midwesterners. History ...influenced by the Southern separatism and its success, nationalists in the Midwest began the War of Midwestern Independence. These nationalists had a desire to return the people of the Midwest back to their German roots, and were also driven by neo-Nazi elements. Despite the usage of Nazi symbols and flags, the Midwestern nationalists were not anti-Jewish, but were vehemently anti-Muslim and contained elements of anti-black racism. Like the Southern Coalition, the Midwestern nationalists proclaimed to also be a Christian-based group, and attacked mosques and took over black communities, implementing martial law-like conditions. Despite pulling all U.S. forces back from the South, as President McAuliffe was forced to grant the South its independence, the Midwestern Nationalist Front had grown too strong. In addition, many Midwesterners serving in the United States military, as well as German-Americans deserted their positions. President McAuliffe fled to Pennsylvania, as the Midwestern Republic officially declared itself into existence, choosing Indianapolis as the capital. The American flags were taken down from all the state capitols in the Midwest. Afterwards, the Drechsler Administration initiated the Christian Revival, returning the issues of same-sex marriage and abortion a States' issue. William Drechsler then hired architects to what he considered "Hitler's Vision", to take the buildings that Hitler had planned for Welthauptstadt Germania, and build it in Indianapolis, as Drechsler had considered Indiana a rather "dull state", and wanted to "give life to Indiana". Drechsler's architects made major revisions, adding Art Deco architecture, as Drechsler had deemed the original plan by Albert Speer to be too dull. Culture The Midwestern Republic's culture is mostly comprised of German and Anglo-Celtic culture. In the Midwestern Republic, both Oktoberfest and St. Patrick's Day are National Holidays. After the Midwestern Republic's secession from the United States, the new Midwestern Republic's government in Indianapolis made vigorous attempts to emphasize the Republic's German background. Northeastern Illinois and Northwest Indiana, cohesively known as "Chicagoland", is known for its high Eastern European ancestry, mostly Polish, Serbian and Ukrainian. There has actually been attempts to create an independent republic known as New Ruthenia. 'Language' Currently, English and German are the official languages of the Republic. The overwhelming majority of the Midwesterners speak only English, with limited to no knowledge of German. Northwest Indiana and Northeast Illinois is home to speakers of Slavic languages, most notably Polish, Ukrainian and Serbian. While Standard German is the official version, most Midwesterners speak Midwestern American German. Politics The Midwestern Republic's politics is identical to that of the Southern Republic, in that it is a confederation of states and inherits many of the political culture of the United States. However unlike the Southern Republic, the Midwestern Republic's political system still includes the presence of political parties. 'Military' Like the Southern Republic, the Midwestern Republic abandoned the United States military doctrine of having a large standing military force, and having the country’s defense vested in each State’s militia. Category:Nations Category:America Divided